<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>he was always going to save her by marriedreylo (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26350606">he was always going to save her</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/marriedreylo'>marriedreylo (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Canon-Typical Violence, Dominant Ben Solo, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Kylo Ren Redemption, Motorcycle Sex, Physical Abuse, Rey Needs A Hug, Rey needs Ben Solo, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:41:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,537</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26350606</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/marriedreylo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo Ren is the Supreme Leader of the First Order MC. He rules with an iron fist, but when an opportunity to simply be alone and think while he picks up beer and smokes presents itself, he takes it. He wasn't expecting to see the Scavenger's pup. Rey, the girl he'd mentored and help shape into the woman she was today, before him. And she needed help. </p><p>He'd be damned if he didn't give it to her. </p><p>  <b>aka what's up here's a MC au</b></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>he was always going to save her</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/dyadinbloom/gifts">dyadinbloom</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRhi/gifts">LadyRhi</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>YOOOOOOOOOOOOO </p><p>I LIVE.  </p><p>I don't know what's going on with my other stories, I'll be honest. They're going to be continued I just don't know when.</p><p>This story will contain graphic violence. I've been feeling suspense/action writing. I listened to Racal Flatt's <i>what hurts the most</i> while writing this. I don't usually favor country (i abhor the twang) but the lyrics are really good for reylo. Any sad song of your choice will suit just as well too! </p><p> </p><p>  <b>for rhi and summer, without your encouragement i would not have returned to my space babies. all my love and joy to both of you.</b></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Rey was picking up cupcakes for her mother’s birthday, which happened to be exactly a month before hers. Her mother was an MC queen, the wife to the all-powerful Scavengers Gang. Rey tapped her high heeled boot on the linoleum floor of the grocery store. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She didn’t usually run into trouble when she was out, and her parents had kept her as far out of gang life as they could (which wasn’t all that far, she’d narrowly avoided walking in on an orgy just before she left the clubhouse). But she was learning, and she knew when she married she’d be someone’s old lady, and she’d have to endure every insult and every indignity. Something about that stuck like a barb in her throat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her phone goes off and she’s texting Poe (he was having another fight with Finn) and she hummed softly to herself until the bakery staff caught her attention and gave her the dozen, fluorescent pink cupcakes she’d ordered. She turns to put them in her little shopping cart and sees that none other than the First Order’s Ben Solo is standing directly behind her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey knows who he is, and knows she needs to be on her guard, but he is… just as handsome as she remembered him. He and her father had been close friends for her whole childhood and she had a little crush on him when she was a kid, nothing bad, just an innocent crush, and then her father had gone and fucked Ben and the First Order over with some business deal. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She didn’t know the specifics of the situation. She knew though that the First Order had put a bounty on her father’s head, and they’d only just eased tensions enough for her to start going out in public again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi, Ben.” She says sweetly, “Have a good night,” she says in passing and begins to walk away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She knows he might try to get her attention, and hopes very much that he won’t accost her about their shared past. It was too painful. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey knows that no one calls him Ben.  It’s been Kylo for too long, but she remembers when he was Ben to her and </span>
  <em>
    <span>only Ben</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Ben is his birth name, sure. Benjamin Solo. However, very few people dare to refer to him by that, or even know it. She is one of the people who know it, and as he places a hand on her shoulder, she’s grateful for the smallest weapon against him. A thorn that would no doubt stick in his side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey is watching as he grabs a case of lagers he’s about to pull from the shelf when he stops at the casual greeting. He quirks a brow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey there, scavenger pup…” He greets, looking her over, “Isn’t it a kinda late for you to be so far from your little sandcastle?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not a pup anymore, and it’s only eight, surely I’m allowed away from the sandcastle until at least nine?” She doesn’t mean to flirt with him, but goddamn he’s beautiful. He’s got a careless grace to him, and the cut he’s wearing accentuates his broad chest. Maybe she needed a good backhand. He’s going to catch her staring any minute now.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You still look like a pup to me.” Ben grouses, “I could pick you up with one hand.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey doesn’t want to think of all the times he had picked her up, all the times he’d made her feel whole in the dying light of her adolescence. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey looks him in the eyes, and there’s a slight challenge there, will he hurt her? Will he follow her out into the parking lot and beat her? Ben had never done the dirty work himself, and she’d never known him to be violent toward her. Still, her danger sense is buzzing, and she can see he has his favored Glock with him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ben,” she says softly, and alarm bells are wailing in her head not to broach the subject, and she knows he will either hurt her or simply walk away, “What the fuck happened? You were like… a family member and then something happened and I don’t even know what,” her gaze is diverted and she’s looking down submissively. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t make eye contact</span>
  </em>
  <span>, </span>
  <em>
    <span>he’ll take it as a challenge</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She shakes her head, knowing she needs to leave before he can answer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I shouldn’t have asked that damnit. As I said, have a good night, hon.” And then she walks away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her panic in thinking he’s exactly the monster he pretends to be is greatly overstated. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She hears bottles clinking… he must be going on his way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey had thought she’d be in the clear when she begins walking away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Ben won’t let her walk away, he’s never been good at letting go, “Don’t go looking at me like I’m some kind of monster, okay?” He rubs the back of his neck and looks at her placatingly, “Your father is the one who fucked everything up, please, believe me, pup.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There is only silence as the gears in her head begin grinding with overexertion. She had very little idea of what had gone on between Ben and her father. She shouldn’t know, truth be told, it would make her a liability. It had been shoved in her face for </span>
  <em>
    <span>years</span>
  </em>
  <span> that Kylo Ren was a monster, and not to be trusted. That he was the worst of the worst. But right now, she feels like the monster, and she knows she’s putting him on the spot. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her father was going to hear about this, and she would be black and blue for weeks. She’s about to tell him to fuck off with the pup shit. She was a grown woman. He gives her a little smile, which makes her knees weak, and at the same time, she wants to shove him. She wanted to tell him to get over himself, and that she’d seen him passed out drunk in his vomit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She remembers the good and the bad and knows he’s packing heat, and she isn’t. She wasn’t allowed to. So she’s practically running when he catches up to her. “Don’t fucking call me kid.” She snaps, forgetting her place. She is an MC princess, and he should know to address her as such. The proper address would be to call her by her name, or ‘Miss’. She’s scared and doesn’t want to end up on milk carton. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looks at him as he chases after her, and she wants the man who had helped her through some of the hardest years of her life. She can’t think about that now. Still, her PTSD won’t let her stop thinking about those moments when drunken hands would roam her body. She has to do one of those damn grounding exercises before she can come back to the grocery store, and he must know she’s not ok. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are a monster, but I still miss you.” And then she runs at top speed from the grocery store, high heels and all, and gets into her car and slams on the gas, the pink cupcakes still in the cart and all she can see is red. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*~*~* </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He catches up with her, in short order. She was driving erratically on highway one, and he wondered if she was that messed up about seeing him that she’d try something foolish. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He gets a few of the cops on payroll to pull her over, and he dismisses them with a flick of his wrist. He could never have gotten her pulled over safely. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” he says, and she looks white as a sheet and is still breathing hard. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“H-hi.” Rey’s body is shaking uncontrollably. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What happened to you?” Ben asked. She’d pulled into a SevenEleven and he had been concerned in a way he hadn’t been since he’d gotten the news her father had betrayed him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I had a—“ she swallows hard, “a panic attack.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because you saw me?” Ben asks, and he really hopes that’s not the case. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.” And this time she scoffs at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then why?” Ben crosses his arms across his considerably muscled chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She flinches, and he knows immediately what’s happened. He’d seen too many old ladies that had been subjected to years of cruelty. It feels wrong in the worst way for her to be skittish like this. Ben opens her car door, “If that old man is hitting you, it doesn’t matter what’s between the First Order and the Scavengers I’ll </span>
  <em>
    <span>kill him</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She knows the words are true, Ben always had a ruthless streak a mile or two wide. He was quick to anger—and even quicker to defend. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her body feels hollowed out, cruelty had carved away the softest spots of her body and mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But they wouldn’t take Ben away from her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She takes his hand and also takes the proffered helmet. He gets on, kicks the bike back to life and she wraps her arms around his middle. God, he was built like a tree. She clings to him for dear life as the bike roars to life, and they ride into the dying light of a September evening. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>